


Le Goût Amer des Regrets

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles s'était promis de ne plus jamais pénétrer l'esprit d'Erik. Mais il avait besoin de lui en cet instant. Qu'allait-il donc trouver dans la tête de Magneto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Goût Amer des Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [histoirede (liquidN)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/gifts).



> Je tente de donner une explication à l'attitude insensée d'Erik à la fin de DOFP, tout en explorant la relation entre Charles et Erik.

Coincé sous le stade effondré, Charles ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissant, à la démonstration de force d'Erik – non, Magneto. L'homme qui envoyait des robots géants à l'attaque d'autres mutants et qui menaçait tout un gouvernement en retournant leurs propres armes contre eux n'avait rien de l'homme qu'il avait connu. Erik était mort depuis bien longtemps. Depuis ce désastre sur une plage de Cuba. Ils étaient morts ensemble, sur le sable jonché de débris.

"Je suis là pour vous dire – pour dire au monde entier – que vous avez raison de nous craindre," menaçait Magneto, relayé par les caméras fixées sur lui. Réalisait-il qu'il ne faisait qu'envenimer la situation ? Comment pouvait-il espérer la paix quand il promettait la guerre ? Charles n'avait jamais compris la volonté d'Erik de faire connaître son pouvoir à ses ennemis. Lui-même avait toujours suivi cet adage : pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés.

C'est ce qui avait fait fuir Raven. Raven, qui approuvait le message d'Erik, elle dont le don même était de pouvoir se cacher, voulait afficher sa nature sans honte. Charles avait voulu la protéger, et il l'avait perdue. Mais elle était de retour, et elle s'opposait enfin aux exactions d'Erik. "Vous voulez faire un exemple ? Bien, tuez-moi, mais épargnez les autres," lança-t-elle, dissimulée sous les traits du président, avant de profiter d'un moment d'inattention pour immobiliser Magneto et braquer son arme sur le petit industriel qui se trouvait parmi les politiciens. Elle ne souhaitait pas la mort des humains ; elle voulait juste venger les siens. Raven avait toujours eu bon cœur. Charles regrettait amèrement de devoir faillir à sa promesse une fois de plus et de pénétrer son esprit pour l'empêcher de commettre un acte irréparable. La mort de Trask allait entraîner la fin du monde. La fin de leur monde.

"Tout ce qui arrive à partir de maintenant est entre tes mains. J'ai foi en toi," lui dit Charles après avoir figé les humains pour se laisser du temps. Était-ce de la manipulation que de lui redonner les reines de sa propre existence, elle qui s'était sentie une esclave – de Charles, des humains, d'Erik, de ses sentiments – toute sa vie ? Mais il la connaissait ; il savait qu'elle ferait le bon choix. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand elle lâcha son arme et fit demi-tour. Il le fut plus quand elle retira le casque de la tête de Magneto. "Il est tout à toi, Charles," lui dit-elle. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Charles pour se glisser dans l'esprit de cet ennemi implacable. Il avait des comptes à régler avec lui.

L'âme d'Erik avait eu le goût de l'amertume et de la douleur. Magneto n'était que colère et vengeance. Charles grimaça quand il se glissa dans ce cerveau froid et empoisonné. Il chercha immédiatement le centre du pouvoir magnétique d'Erik : avant toute chose, Charles devait s'extirper de l'amas de métal qui lui était tombé dessus. Il circula dans les méandres du cerveau d'Erik jusqu'à pénétrer dans une salle de contrôle aux murs couverts de moniteurs. C'était ainsi que l'homme visualisait son don. Au centre de la salle, une projection de lui-même était assise devant un panneau de contrôle. Elle leva les yeux sur Charles quand celui-ci entra dans ce centre névralgique de l'esprit d'Erik. "Bonjour, Charles. Que fais-tu ici ?" demanda ce faux Erik. Dépourvu du casque qui le symbolisait, et affichant le visage calme et reposé d'un homme qui n'avait rien à craindre, Erik ressemblait plus à l'homme que Charles avait connu que le souvenir-même qu'il avait de lui.

Charles s'avança vers Erik. Lui qui venait à peine d'accepter la perte définitive de ses jambes souffrait mal d'en récupérer l'usage dans cette projection mentale. Ses pieds imaginaires foulaient un sol tout aussi imaginaire, et, dans le même temps, il avait conscience du poids de l'armature de fer sur sa poitrine et de l'inutilité de ses membres insensibles pour s'en dégager. La sensation d'ubiquité lui donna le vertige. Il agrippa le haut d'un écran pour garder l'équilibre, avant de répondre : "J'ai besoin de ton aide. De ton pouvoir." Erik acquiesça et tourna un potentiomètre à sa droite. Sur les écrans, noirs jusqu'ici, des images apparurent. Sur chacune d'elle, Charles pouvait se voir. Souriant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il, curieux.

"Entre rage et sérénité, tu te souviens ?" répondit Erik. "C'est ce qui m'aide à maîtriser mon pouvoir, Charles." Il se tourna vers Charles et le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Comme tu m'as aidé à l'époque." Charles se souvenait. Une époque révolue. Une époque où son arrogance ne lui aurait jamais permis de se laisser aller comme il le faisait maintenant. Il était l'image de la confiance, à cette époque, fier, convaincu par ses idéaux, et debout sur ses deux jambes. Une image en négatif de celui qu'il était devenu. L'idée lui remua les entrailles.

"Tu es ma sérénité," ajouta Erik. Il tripota quelques boutons, tira un levier, en poussa un autre. Sur le moniteur en face d'eux, un diagramme s'afficha. Une ligne déchiquetée parcourait l'écran, une chaîne de montagnes infranchissable. "Ceci est ma rage. Sais-tu d'où elle vient ?"

"Non," admit Charles.

"Tu es ma rage aussi, Charles. Ce que tu vois est la colère que je ressens parce que tu m'as abandonné. Parce que tu nous as tous abandonnés." Charles allait protester, mais Erik se leva, le prit par la main et le tira vers la seule porte de la pièce. "Viens, je vais te montrer."

De l'autre côté, un couloir faiblement éclairé s'étirait si loin qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout. De chaque côté s'ouvrait une multitude de portes d'acier, froides et implacables. "Où sommes-nous ?" demanda Charles. Erik posa la main sur le mur de béton et baissa la tête pour répondre : "C'est là que je garde mes regrets." Il poussa la première porte sur leur gauche. Derrière elle, Erik et Charles découvrirent un paysage gris et morne : le camp de concentration dans lequel Erik avait été enfermé avec ses parents. Sous leurs yeux – et sous une pluie incessante qui crevait le ciel d'orage – Erik adulte et ses parents furent séparés, ceux-ci traînés vers les bâtiments qui recrachaient une épaisse fumée noire par leurs hautes cheminées. Les grilles se mirent à trembler, puis à se tordre, dans un cri de rage presque humain : les pouvoirs d'Erik se réveillaient, mus par l'effroyable colère qui l'avait envahi. "Je n'ai pas pu les sauver," murmura Erik. "J'ai fait de mon mieux. Mais ça n'a pas suffit." Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Charles posa la main sur le bras d'Erik. "Tu dois cesser de te torturer. Regarde, Erik. Regarde la vérité," dit-il en portant deux doigts à sa tempe. La silhouette d'Erik dans le souvenir se transforma, toujours plus petite et plus faible, jusqu'à laisser voir le jeune enfant qu'Erik avait été. "Tu ne pouvais rien faire, Erik." Celui-ci regarda un instant le fantôme au visage poupin qui avait hanté ses rêves et ses souvenirs. Il secoua la tête pour chasser son chagrin et entraîna Charles vers une deuxième porte, un peu plus loin.

Une jeune femme se trouvait derrière, le visage dans l'ombre. Assise sur une chaise au milieu d'une pièce aux contours flous, elle manipulait deux berceaux à la fois, un de chaque côté d'elle. À sa droite, un bébé à la chevelure argentée dormait paisiblement, tandis qu'à gauche, une petite fille aux cheveux sombres regardait le plafond d'un air curieux. La mère – du moins, Charles pensait qu'elle l'était – orientait son visage vers l'un puis vers l'autre alternativement. Si Charles ne pouvait voir ses traits, le sourire triste qu'elle affichait le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se tourna vers Erik, une question sur les lèvres. Mais Erik secoua la tête. "Plus tard. Je te dirai tout." Il ferma la porte derrière eux avant d'en ouvrir une troisième.

Dans un grand lit blanc – Charles le reconnaissait, il avait meublé l'une des chambres de son manoir – il trouva sa sœur assoupie aux côtés d'Erik. Raven, peau bleue et cheveux rouges, souriait dans son sommeil. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qui avait précédé, et l'instinct protecteur de Charles se déchaîna. "Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?" demanda-t-il à Erik entre ses dents serrées de colère contenue. "C'était une enfant." Mais Erik regardait la scène d'un air triste. "Tu te trompes. Tu ne l'as jamais comprise." Il tira Charles hors de la pièce. "Mais ce soir-là, ce n'est pas elle que je voulais dans mon lit. Voilà mon regret." Charles ne comprenait pas, mais il n'osa pas insister.

Ils passèrent quelques portes qu'Erik ignora avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent devant l'une d'elle. Rien ne la dépareillait des autres, et pourtant, Erik semblait décidé à ouvrir celle-là et aucune autre. Comme s'il savait ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Quand il y pénétra, Charles eut l'impression de faire un bon dans le temps. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans cet endroit, et pourtant il en avait exploré les moindres recoins par esprits interposés. Des débris vitrés jonchaient le sol d'une pièce étroite. Au milieu, Erik se tenait, droit comme un i, drapé de son implacable certitude. En face de lui, Shaw tentait de retenir son casque dans un mouvement figé à tout jamais. Charles était dans son esprit et, dans peu de temps, il serait jeté hors de celui d'Erik. Charles tourna le dos à la scène, incapable de supporter de revivre cet instant qui avait tout changé. "Si c'est pour tant le regretter, pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?" demanda Charles.

"Pardon ?"

"C'est bien un de tes regrets, non ? Shaw. Pourtant, tu n'as pas sourcillé quand tu lui as déchiqueté le cerveau." Ses poings se refermèrent, ses ongles courts s'enfonçant dans les paumes de ses mains. "Des remords, plutôt que des regrets ?"

"Je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir tué cette ordure." Erik fit le tour des deux figures immobiles au centre de la pièce et se pencha pour regarder Shaw de plus près. "Il était responsable de la mort de ma mère, et c'est tout ce qu'il méritait." Il passa sa main devant les yeux d'acier fixés sur le vide avant de la poser sur la tête de Sebastian. "J'avais oublié que tu étais là aussi. Je suis désolé, Charles." Il se tourna vers Charles qui lui tournait toujours le dos. "Je suis désolé que tu en aies souffert."

"Je t'ai déjà pardonné, à l'époque." Charles choisit de faire face à Erik. "J'avoue, la douleur était insupportable. Mais quand la vie s'est échappé de Shaw, j'ai cessé de souffrir. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu." Ses yeux se durcirent. "En tout cas, pas pour ça."

Erik regarda Charles avec curiosité. "Pour quoi, alors ?"

Il semblait vouloir expier ses fautes, et Charles n'était que trop heureux de lui donner un aperçu de ses envies de vengeance. "Tu m'as rejeté. À ce moment-là, tu as nié notre amitié, nos projets, nos amis. Tu m'as éjecté de ton esprit parce que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi."

"Et j'avais raison, non ?" Erik grimaça. "Jure-moi que tu n'allais pas tenter de m'empêcher de tuer Shaw si je n'avais pas mis ce casque. Jure-le moi."

"Je ne peux pas, et tu le sais." Charles détourna le regard. Dans ses paumes, ses ongles avaient marqué sa peau de fins croissants écarlates. "Mais je n'aurais pas utilisé mon pouvoir. J'aurais tenté de te convaincre." Il releva les yeux. "À quoi bon faire pénitence si on ne croit pas à sa culpabilité ? L'abandon de tes projets de destruction n'aurait rien voulu dire si je t'avais forcé la main. Qui aurait pu promettre que tu ne recommencerais jamais ?"

"Personne," Erik acquiesça.

"D'ailleurs, tu recommences. En ce moment-même." Charles soupira. "Comme si tu n'avais rien appris de tes erreurs. Ni de tes regrets."

"Il y a des choses bien plus importantes que mes souffrances passées. L'avenir de notre race, par exemple."

"Et pourtant, je suis là, dans chacun de tes regrets. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Erik ?"

En guise de réponse, Erik le guida jusqu'à la pièce suivante. Quand il en ouvrit la porte, une forte odeur de mer et de sable les submergea, accompagné d'un arrière-goût de kérosène brûlé. Là. C'était là que Charles et Erik étaient morts. Là qu'ils étaient devenus Professeur X et Magneto, même si la transformation n'avait pas été visible tout de suite. Près du bord de l'eau, Erik tenait dans ses bras un Charles plus jeune, mais déjà brisé physiquement et mentalement. Charles n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les mots pour savoir ce qu'ils se disaient.

Il sursauta quand une voix jaillit de nulle part, celle d'Erik, mais enfouie dans son propre écho. "Je te veux près de moi," disait-elle. "Créons cette nouvelle race ensemble. Toi et moi, à tout jamais."

"Qu'est-ce que... ?" s'interrogea Charles. Ce n'étaient pas les mots dont il se souvenait.

Erik sembla lire dans ses pensées et l'interrompit. "C'est ce que tu aurais entendu si je n'avais pas porté ce casque. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as compris, et refusé ?"

Charles était perplexe. Il regardait la projection d'Erik, puis les fantômes de leur passé, puis Erik à nouveau. "Non !"

Erik haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

"Tu me demandais de t'accompagner dans ta quête génocidaire, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que c'est ce que tu voulais !" Charles agrippa Erik par les bras et le secoua. "Dis-moi que je ne me suis pas trompé !" cria Charles.

Erik baissa le regard. "Je suis désolé, Charles." Remué comme un fétu de paille, Erik ne faisait pas un geste pour se libérer de l'emprise de Charles.

"Non !" De grosses larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Charles. "J'ai espéré ces mots. Ensemble. Pour toujours. Mais pas dans un bain de sang !" Il laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps. "Nous voulions bien la même chose, toi et moi. Et je t'ai laissé partir." Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. "Ce n'est pas un de tes regrets, c'est le mien."

"Mais tout n'est pas perdu." Erik le prit par la main et le conduisit hors de la pièce. Ils n'arrivèrent pas dans le couloir auquel Charles s'était habitué, mais dans une reproduction presque parfaite du salon dans lequel ils avaient si souvent joué aux échecs. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre devant un feu de cheminée dont le bois craquait mais qui ne produisait aucune chaleur. "Charles, tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas appris de mes erreurs. Mais c'est faux."

Charles s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. "Je ne comprends pas."

Erik porta une main à son front. "Pourtant, tout est là. Tu ne le vois pas ?"

Charles fronça les sourcils et posa deux doigts sur sa tempe. Il fouilla dans les recoins les plus inaccessibles de l'esprit d'Erik jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la réponse. "Tu veux dire que tu as tout prévu ?"

"Pas tout," reconnut Erik. "Mais si je deviens l'ennemi public numéro un, crois-tu que le gouvernement s'intéressera autant à nos semblables ? Ils auront bien trop à faire avec moi."

"Je ne te connaissais pas ce sens du sacrifice," ironisa Charles.

"C'est toi qui me l'a appris." Erik se pencha au-dessus du plateau d'échec. "Tu acceptes ton rôle ? J'ai besoin de toi dans l'équation."

Charles baissa les yeux sur son accoutrement. Il présentait bien, pour l'instant. Il cachait bien son jeu. S'il voulait incarner le sauveur de la race mutante, il devrait se reprendre. Redevenir celui qu'il avait été. C'était un prix bien raisonnable à payer, par rapport à ce qu'Erik était prêt à faire. "C'est d'accord."

"Bien." Erik se leva. "Nous allons te dégager de sous cet amas de métal, puis nous allons aller chacun de notre côté, pour le bien de nos frères et soeurs."

Charles quitta son siège d'un bond et se plaça devant Erik. "Attends !" Il lui prit la main. "Il y a une dernière chose que je veux régler." Sur la pointe des pieds, il se redressa et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres d'Erik. Celui-ci cacha son embarras en hochant la tête.

Ils quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de contrôle où Charles prit les commandes du pouvoir d'Erik pour se libérer. Puis l'image s'effaça petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Charles était couché sur l'herbe, Hank à ses côtés et, plus loin, Erik les observait. Celui-ci jeta un œil à son casque posé au sol, regrettant sa vulnérabilité. Si Charles choisissait maintenant de le trahir – et qui lui en voudrait, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir – Erik serait impuissant à l'en empêcher. "Si tu les laisses m'attraper, je suis mort. Tu le sais," lança-t-il à Charles, inquiet.

Mais Charles n'envisageait pas un seul instant de se tourner contre Erik. Il savait maintenant ce qui s'était caché au plus profond de cet homme, et il ne souhaitait plus sa mort. "Je sais," répondit-il finalement, sans faire mine de bouger le petit doigt pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

"Au revoir, mon vieil ami," salua Erik.

Oh, il était bien plus que cela pour Charles, et tous deux le savaient. Il n'était plus non plus Magneto, son ennemi juré. Ils avaient conclu la paix, et ils allaient dorénavant travailler main dans la main, les deux faces d'une même pièce. "Au revoir, Erik."

Erik garda un instant le regard fixé sur Raven. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer qu'il regrettait ce qu'il lui avait fait subir – elle était l'autre figure omniprésente dans le couloir de ses regrets – mais il n'en avait pas le temps. D'un vague geste de la main, il quitta le sol et s'éloigna dans les airs.

Raven se tourna vers Charles, perplexe. Refusant de s'introduire une nouvelle fois dans son esprit, Charles tenta de lui faire comprendre par le regard que laisser partir Magneto était délibéré, et que tout irait bien. Il ne savait pas s'il avait réussi, mais quand elle se retourna, un parfum d'adieu emplissait l'air.

Des jours meilleurs leur étaient promis, avait-il envie de lui crier. Un avenir radieux où ils se tiendraient enfin côte à côte, Raven, Erik et lui. C'était son seul espoir. Et il allait se battre pour qu'il se réalise.


End file.
